


【司千】Meteor Shower

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 在司帝国与科学王国决战前夕的那个冬日，if线的司和石之世界的司互换了灵魂。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	【司千】Meteor Shower

Side Stone World：

最先闯入鼻腔中的是淡淡的土腥气和被露水打湿的草木味道。

颤抖着睁开的眼睑下的红眸里映出圆满无缺的一整轮月亮，兽皮随着他茫然起身的动作从肩周滑落到股跨，在这个被浑银色平等地充斥与勾勒的世界中唯有他正前方不远处的一小块突兀地阴沉下去。

刚刚从睡梦中清醒的双眼还无法适应周遭昏暗的光线，使劲眨了几下眼睛的千空定睛看去，某个格外高大的、熟悉的轮廓渐渐清晰起来。

不是梦，也不是光影散乱下的错视——那是如假包换的灵长类最强的高中生，狮子王司。

骤然清醒过来的千空双目圆睁，有那么几秒钟一句话也说不出来，「不可能、怎么会、骗人的吧？」这样的话在难得有些许动摇的意志中乱七八糟又接二连三的涌现出来，环顾周遭是陌生的森林深处，可以想见离村里的大伙必定十分遥远，不，就算是呼救的声音能传达到千空也不希望他们为了救他就倾巢而出与这个武力值人类天花板的男人战斗，那只会演变成一张他最无法接受的，一边倒的血腥屠戮。

逃脱的方案从意识到状况的那个瞬间就在一个劲考虑了，但无论如何假设推演都是无解，在箱根火山上他们就早已对峙过一次，他手中曾经掌握着火药，但即便是那时候的他也没能战胜眼前的男人，况且是如今手无寸铁又毫无准备的他。

最重要的一点是，这一次可没有神奇的石头博士来赋予他第二次生命了。

如果司有意的话，自己今天就会死在这里，没有任何疑问，也绝对不会有其他结局。千空死死地攥紧了拳头，看着对面的司扯开了嘴角。

并非无法接受自己失败的结局，他只是不明白原本安安心心在奇迹洞穴里当着国王的灵长类最强様，怎么会一时兴起不顾冰月传达过去的「科学王国已经制造出了很强的科学武器」的情报，只身来村庄取他性命呢？

月光下的身影站了起来，略微明朗了些的面孔却和他预想中的表情截然不同。

一丝异常掠过千空的脑海，他缓缓松开拳头，一个荒诞而疯狂的设想浮出水面。

不，他今天也未必就会命丧黄泉。

只要「这个司」根本不是来取他性命的。

Side Modern World：

睁开眼睛的瞬间司没能很好地理解状况。

入目是碧蓝天幕，只有正午才会有的充足日光洒落在视网膜中，叫他下意识眯了眼睛，想要抬起手将脸遮挡住，这一动作却好像是引起了什么人的注意，熟悉的声音从正上方传来，霎时间将他全部的动作都冻结。

“啊，司，你已经醒了吗？”白发的少年垂下头来看他，嘴角噙着一抹笑意，柔软的指尖自上而下捧着他的脸，真红的眸子熠熠闪光，“醒得比平时早嘛，昨晚真的通宵了吗？”

难以置信的随意，熟稔，充满纵容的音调，仿佛他们已经认识数不清的岁月，对彼此任何一个微小的习惯都一清二楚。

但这本应是不可能的事情，石神千空这个存在早应已经被他亲手杀死，葬身于石之世界了。

石之世界······

司几乎是惊跳起来，额头险些磕到少年下巴，在千空诧异的目光中他环顾四周，身下是整齐铺码的瓷砖，目之所及有铁质的围栏，向下眺望能轻易将深红的塑胶跑道和新绿色的人造草坪收入眼底，茂密绿化带外是川流车辆，一幅再普通平凡不过的现代化世界的图景。

是的，如果是在3700年前，应当是再普通不过的图景，但是——

睁大的深红棕色眸子怔怔地凝视着近在咫尺盘腿抱着胳膊皱眉看他的少年，眼前人身着板正的深色学兰制服，无论是容貌还是细微神态都和那个身着简易兽皮连体衣的年轻科学家别无二致，唯一不同的仅仅是眉间，眼前少年眉宇间的皮肤光滑细腻，独属于从石化中复活的现代人的标志无影无踪。

这不是他的那个「世界」，眼前的千空也不是他的那个「千空」。

在他愣神的时候，千空却已经按耐不住了，双手撑地向着他的方向挪来几步，他们之间的距离就已经缩短到了一个可以忽略不计的地步，在司几乎可以算是手足无措的目光下，千空蹙拢眉心偏了一下头，紧接着便毫不犹豫地捧住了他的脸，司几乎能感到他呼出的热气撩动着自己脸上的汗毛。

“司，你这家伙······”少年漂亮的红眼睛里浮现出真实的，不加掩饰的担忧，在司有机会做出任何反应之前，他拨开了他脸侧略微有些挡眼的长发，将自己的额头与他贴在一起。

他的瞳孔一定在震动，丝毫不闪避的视线看进他的眼睛里，与那一个世界截然不同，这双眼睛里不存在恐惧，不存在戒备，不存在算计，存在的只有纯粹的关心。

口中嘟囔着「体温正常啊」「睡糊涂了吗」的千空直起身体又退回了自己原来的位置，司张了张嘴巴下意识想说点什么，却又如鲠在喉，只有青年抽身离去时瞬间的失落感在心中弥留着。司忽然意识到，即便自己曾经亲手杀死过眼前人，强硬地否定过他的理想，但在此时此刻面临科学完全无法解释的困境的时候，他仍然是完全信任他的。

“千空，我······”他的话被突兀响起的铃声打断  
千空看上去还想对他说点什么，但又放弃了，只自然地拉住他的手引着他从地上站起来，纤细的手指毫不忸怩地和他的大手扣在一起，直到面对着天台楼梯口的大门时才松开。

先一步踏上光线昏暗的廊道，千空仰面回过头来，“你今天会来实验室的吧？”如果他没有记错的话今天司的日程表应该不包括放课后的训练项目，他虽有科学部的部活，但司就是那么个可以把任何场合变成自己的主场的该死的受欢迎的家伙，如果真有什么事情的话，可以留到那时再好好讲。

“嗯？啊、嗯。”仍处在震撼中的司仓促地回答了问题，千空眨眨眼睛，转过身冲他挥挥手，“那就先拜拜了，灵长类最强様。”他们的年级不同，楼层和教室自然也都不在同一处，司又因为拳手的工作事务繁忙，能够这样优哉游哉地一起谈些无关紧要话题的也就只有午休时间和偶尔的训练空档了。

那个外号和最后的口癖听起来都有种莫名的亲昵意味，叫司不可避免地有些无所适从，目送着千空的背影消失在扶梯尽头，高大的黑发少年松懈下浑身的力道，怔怔然靠在墙壁上，沉默半晌，缓缓举起了自己的两只手——

结实、宽大、骨节坚硬，虎口和拳峰处贴覆着零星的浅色疤痕，这无疑是他的手，是一双属于综合格斗世界冠军的拳击手的手。

这个世界原本的他即便没有经历全球石化，继续着自己的高中生活，也仍旧是一名拳手，这个世界与他原本世界的差异并不如他想象的那么多，那么大。

这么说的话，那里也应该会有······！

像是遭到雷击，猛然从杂乱的思绪中惊醒过来的黑发少年三步并两步跃下楼梯，没有选择回到自己就读的班级，也没有试图联络任何人，就只是那样孑然一身地，朝着心中的那个目的地狂奔而去了。

Side Stone World：

第一次睁开眼睛看到全然陌生的世界的时候，司着实是被吓了一跳。

最后的记忆是他和千空一起在天台解决掉了午餐，短暂的休息时间内穿插着无关痛痒话题，平时一个人的时候怎么都能面不改色地吃下的只有寡淡的白灼西兰花和高蛋白质肉类的寒碜午餐在千空在场的时候也能成为撒娇的理由，而那个自己从小相处到大的最喜欢的少年则会一边嫌弃地皱着眉头骂他活该，一边把自己便当盒里的章鱼小香肠分给他。

那时候的自己应该也是通宵熬了夜，像往常一样枕在了千空的大腿上，听着幼驯染滔滔不绝的关于科学的话题陷入沉睡的才对。

至于为什么一睁眼就已经身在完全陌生的原始社会，就算有段时间曾经沉迷科幻小说的司也完全没有拜读过这样惊人的展开。

最初映入眼帘的是天然洞穴漆黑的穹顶，只有洞口处有自然光照射进来，勾勒出他赤裸的双足和只披着经过最简单处理的狮裘的上半身，回过神来并且开始冷静地整理状况花费了他一些时间，也许是常年从事拳击手的职业，他对危机的承受能力较一般人要强出许多，身体状态粗糙感受下来也无大碍，倒不如说曾经受过的一些暗伤似乎都已经荡然无存。

他捏起自己的拳头，对着光源凝视，没有错，这仍旧是一双属于灵长类最强的手，只是因着什么原因，所有细碎的伤口都已经了无痕迹。

情报不足，能得出的假说和猜测都有限，如果千空在这里的话，会说些什么，做些什么呢？这个世界既然存在着「司」，那么是否也存在着「千空」呢？

“「现在去考虑那些有的没的就是浪费时间」你的话一定会这么说吧？千空。”脑海中浮现出自己聪慧幼驯染傲气凛然的面孔，司情不自禁地露出一个笑容。

总之，先在不暴露自己真实身份的情况下弄清楚这个世界最基本的情报吧。

以及，确认「千空」的存在。

“所以你就大半夜从你的王国里跑了出来，揣着这么些日子里试探到的情报，跨越几十公里来到箱根的村子里找我了？”眯着眼睛，盘起一条腿坐在石块上的千空逐字逐句将方才听到的信息总结出来。

他单薄肩膀上还披着司的狮裘，原本在谈话开始前他就打算还给他的，可司显然和他自己一样了解他对寒冷到底能耐受到什么地步。权当是为了在一会儿的谈话中自己的舌头不打捋，千空也就没再矫情地接受了眼前人的好意。

毕竟此时此刻和他面对面坐着的，目光温和，姿态驯顺，如同一只安静蹲坐的大型猫科动物的男人，看上去是真的非常关心他。

注意到了千空沉默的打量，司也并没有显露出不悦，反倒是弯起嘴角和眼睛，给了少年一个非常耀眼的笑容。被那过分精致的五官坦率流露出的好意冷不防击中弱点的千空愣了一下，随即有些别扭地移开眼睛，嘴里嘟囔着「几个小时几十公里，马拉松运动员吗你这家伙」「武力和体力都作弊了吧」之类的话。

这个世界的千空，虽然和他的关系并不融洽，但性格似乎与另外一个世界的千空差别不大，无论是对科学的执着还是一些小动作，就连动摇的时候会下意识避免和人对视的习惯都一模一样，实在是很可爱。

想着想着内心就又柔软起来，沉浸在自己思绪中的司没有注意到千空重新认真起来的视线，“那就说说你现在了解到的吧，司。”随手捡了一根树枝点在草地上，千空抬起头看着司，红眸在月色下显出一点葡萄酒般的深邃暗色。脑海中浮现出这些日子里在帝国调查到的一切，司的眉宇间也笼罩上层层阴霾，那是对他这个异乡异客而言过分难以置信的真相。

“······我知道我亲手杀了你，千空。”沉默片刻  
司柔声说，“在这个人类社会经历了3700年的石化封锁，几乎完全被抹除的世界，我与你有着截然相反的信念与理想。”

“为了实现我的理想，我亲手杀死了唯一能够成为威胁的你，就在箱根的火山上。”

惨白的月色下，赤裸上半身的男人低着头，睫毛浓密的眼睑低垂着，显出一点低落，如同一只做错了事，蜷缩在主人脚边呜咽着的大猫。半晌的沉默后，千空突然嗤笑一声，将树枝扔到了司的脚下，“什么嘛，这不是知道的挺清楚吗，灵长类最强様。”

“千空······”司抬起头张开嘴，却被千空打断，“但是有一点，司，你得好好明确，杀死我的是这个世界的「你」，不是此时此刻暂居在这具身体里的你，没必要为了不属于自己的过失而自责。”少年耸耸肩，咧开嘴角露齿一笑，“何况我不是也没死吗。”

高大的男人愣了一会儿，呼出一口气，闭上眼睛也笑了。

“那么，千空，科学王国如今真正的打算是什么？我会尽我所能，在还留在这个世界的时候协助你的。”如果可以的话，希望他可以一直停留到科学王国与帝国的战争结束，虽然在那之后的未来也充满变数，但至少他还可以为眼前人争取到最强的手牌。

从小和千空玩纸牌游戏司从没有赢过，眼前的少年只要有着最低限度的牌面就可以化腐朽为神奇，司比谁都更清楚这一点。

“呋呋，这么信任你那个世界的我吗？相信他一定可以把你带回去？”千空促狭地笑看司，虽然不知道这个世界与那个世界的司突然之间灵魂互换的原因何在，但若是想要从这一头的世界解决问题是绝对没可能了，不要说琢磨如何把这个司送回去了，就连他们自己现在都是自身难保的状态，能在冬季以前顺利完成预定计划就已经是谢天谢地了。

“当然。”司理所应当般地快速回复，“因为是千空吧？千空决定了要去做的事情，一定都能成功的。”深红棕色的眸子笔直地看过来，这次轮到千空发愣了，原因无他，那双眼睛里的神色只是太不同了，清澈纯粹，不掺杂任何的隐瞒、试探、威胁与偏执，有的只是信任、关心、爱护与温柔。

即便容貌分毫不改，这仍旧是一个与他的世界的司截然不同的存在。千空咬紧了下嘴唇，忽然又笑了几声，冲着司摊开手掌，“那可真是承你吉言，不过，我可还没真正信任你呢，另一个世界的灵长类最强様。”

他强调那个称谓就像强调他具有的威胁，司稍微有些走神，在他那个世界千空也常常这么叫他，只是语气迥然相异，他会抬起眉毛，压低声音，嘴角勾起一个顽劣的弧度，亲昵地调侃他：灵长类最强様。司喜欢听他这么叫他，仅次于千空直接叫他的名字。

无端的，他开始有些同情这个世界的自己。

“那么千空老师，我要如何才能赢得你的信任呢？”司也勾起嘴角，回敬他一句昵称，「千空老师」是他在某次陪千空留守部活结束的实验室的时候一时兴起叫出来的，空荡荡的放课后校舍和只有两个人共处的实验室，那突如其来的称谓怎么听怎么带着一股挥之不去的情色味道，那次千空难得的脸红司大概会在脑海里保存一辈子。

果不其然，为着那个称谓千空一梗，但很快又回过神来，“放心，司，不会故意难为你这家伙的，只要说出一件我没告诉过你的事，也就是这个世界的司不知道，但你却知道的，关于我的事，就算你过关了。”

只有他知道的千空的事？眨眨眼睛，司用拳峰抵着自己的下巴思索了片刻，抬起头试探性地说道：“千空，如果你还没有和这个世界的司谈起过的话，在我的世界，你最喜欢吃的东西是拉面。”顿了一下，司又补充道，“尤其百夜先生经常带你我去的那一家。”

真红的眸子睁大了，一半是因为千空没想到自己真能得到正经的回答，一半是因为那个他一直埋藏于心的名字。

“千空？”也许是他愣神太久，司有些担忧地呼唤他，一个激灵从纷乱的思绪中回过神，在男人关切的视线中，千空移开眼睛，皱眉盯着自己膝盖上狮裘的两只爪子，有些粗鲁地抬起胳膊用手背蹭了蹭鼻头，长着一双红眼睛也就这个时候有点用处。

“好了，你合格了！”千空甩甩脑袋，再抬起头的时候他就又是那个嚣张狂妄的科学使了，对着霎时间亮起双眼的司，千空扯开嘴角，“呋呋，现在就给我竖起耳朵听清楚，然后好好配合科学王国的作战计划吧，灵长类最强様！”

以温柔的目光凝视着眼前熟悉的身影和神情，司微笑着欠欠身，“乐意之至。”

Side Modern World：

在前台询问了病房的号码，没有耐心等电梯，顺着楼梯匆忙奔入顶楼的特殊科室，打开门看到床上戴着呼吸机安详沉睡的少女的刹那，司才真正吐出肺里所有的空气。

就如同找到了这个疯狂改变着的世界中唯一固定不变的一点，司拖着沉重的脚步将自己扔到病床旁的椅子上趴下。从久远的过去开始未来就一直是他生活的重心所在，是无数围绕他展开的残酷世事中唯一的光芒。

像是终于找回自己存在的实感，即便知道眼下这个躺在病床上受困于相同疾病的女孩并不真正意义上是自己的妹妹，司的内心还是不可避免地被一种失而复得的熨贴感充斥。

心绪一旦平静，思路也就渐渐清晰起来，如今的自己所在的似乎是一个没有经历过全球石化的与他曾经所在的世界截然不同的平行世界，目前看来被置换的只有他的精神，这个世界原本的「司」如果他的猜测正确的话毫无疑问就应该在石之世界的他的身体里了。

指望石之世界的那个自己想办法解决问题无疑是天方夜谭，此时此刻唯一知晓异常的他最应该做的大概是寻找值得信任和依靠的人说明状况并且寻求帮助吧？那个人选无疑是确定的，但很不幸的，如今的司还做不到心平气和地去面对他，面对他曾经亲手杀死过一次的人。

并不是想要一直逃避下去，他不是这样的人，对于一个刚刚被投入全然陌生世界的少年人而言他实际已经做的够好，他只是需要再多一点时间。

深深吐出一口气，司轻瞌上双眼，几欲将自己的整个存在迈入臂弯中，这个瞬间的他一点不像是那个屹立于八角场上所向披靡的灵长类最强，反倒更像是一头从母亲怀中跌落的，迷茫而脆弱的幼狮。

敲门声突兀地响起，司诧异地抬起头，深红棕色双眼在循声而去的瞬间睁大了，于情于理都不该出现在此时此地的白发少年正抱着胳膊倚靠在门框上看他，比起撇起的嘴角泄露出的隐约的不高兴的表情，红眸中流露出的更多的是与午间天台时候相似的担忧。

“千空，你怎么会······”司的喃喃被少年利落的脚步声打断，毫不犹豫地坐到司右手边床沿上的千空似乎是叹了口气，伸手就扯住了他的半边脸颊，“这不是当然的吗？你这家伙从小到大一遇到什么事情又不想被人知道，就一定会跑来这里。”

“我······”我们小的时候认识吗？下意识浮现出的疑问的话在碰撞到那双红眸中理所当然的神情的时候倏地梗在喉咙里，无论如何吐不出来了。与他的无言相比，千空显然有更多想说的，“所以，这次又是怎么了？”

白皙手指轻捏着他的脸左右摇晃，叫司更加无所适从，但最让他意想不到的是，他并不讨厌这样的感觉，不如说心底反倒有股冲动，想要靠近一点、再靠近一点，直到用自己的身体将那份柔和的热度整个霸占。

在这个世界的我，和千空是这样的关系吗？朋友？幼驯染？杂乱的思绪从脑海中涌现出来，司一时没法子作出反应，似乎是把他的沉默当作了对坦白的迟疑，千空眉头皱得更紧，口中啧了一声，身体挨得更近了，几乎就要挤进司宽敞的怀抱里。

这不是朋友之间会有的距离。这个想法刚刚从司的脑海中冒出的一瞬，他就被千空接下来的一句话彻底冻结在原地，拥有着与石之世界那位年轻科学家分毫不差的容貌的少年把自己的额头与他抵在一起，在一个近的呼吸交缠的距离轻声说：“迟疑什么呢笨蛋？”

“好歹，我也是你的男朋友吧？”

和千空坦白一切并没有司想象中那么难。

又或者他仅仅是需要一个契机，在那间只有未来作为见证人的病房里，他将发生在他身上的一切都一五一十，巨细靡遗地袒露给了那个他唯一能够信任的白发少年。他的故事过分荒诞离奇，司原本已经做好了接受头脑犀利的少年一连串尖锐质问的准备，但就像是千空带给他的无数次出乎意料一样，睁着眼睛专注听完他的讲述的少年只是低着头用拳峰抵着自己的下颚思索了一会儿，再抬起头的时候眼中就已经浮现出了然神情。

“好，情况我大概了解了。”看不到半点慌乱的面孔可靠的过分，千空轻轻嗤笑一声，“也就是说，你来自一个人类因为不明原因全体石化了3700年导致文明毁灭殆尽的平行世界，在那个世界我和你理念相悖，各自都在厉兵秣马预备一场全面战争是吗？”

自上而下凝视着他的红眼睛里充满探究意味，司点点头，千空的理解正确而全面，只除了一件事之外，一件他没能说出口的事，一个他判断暂时的隐瞒于现状有益的秘密。

即便他比谁都清楚上述理由不过是他为自己找的一连串漂亮的借口。

“既然这样那边就指望不上了，只能这边想办法。呋呋，还真够幸运的啊那边的我，这个节骨眼上你被调包到这个世界来了。不，该说和你这家伙对立本身就百分之一百亿是衰到家了······”

看着已经彻底陷入自己思绪中的千空，司张了张嘴，终究还是说出了从刚才起就一直憋在心头的疑问：“千空，你不怀疑我吗？”平行世界的存在本就已经足够荒诞不经，精神转换更是只有小说和影视作品里才会出现的情节，来自石之世界的他也并不了解面前的这个千空，他没有任何证据可以证明自己值得信任。换句话说，即便是被当作脑子出了问题直接就地拉去精神科做鉴定司都不会觉得奇怪。

“哈？”在脑中快速做着盘算的千空抬起头，扬起眉毛做了一个再明显不过的「你在说什么」的表情。但也许是照顾初来乍到的异乡异客的情绪，少年暂时停下了思索，托着腮眯起眼睛，几秒的沉默后突然开口：“司，你说在你的那个世界，你我之间是对立关系对吧？”

少年白皙的指尖点着柔软床褥，自从司坦白他不属于这个世界的那一刻他们之间的距离就恢复了正常标准，并没有为自己最初对另一个世界的司做出的一系列亲密举动而感到尴尬，也没有因为得知了眼前的这个司和自己是对立关系而刻意疏远。无论什么时候，哪个世界，千空都能让司打心底里心生敬意。

“嗯，是这样。”司点点头，千空打了个响指，“那就没问题了。司，虽然不知道那个世界的我对现在的你了解多少，不过这个世界的你可不会拿这种事情开玩笑。”那家伙可是个连偶尔跟他吵架闹了别扭都坚持不到隔夜的笨蛋，“和我对立对那家伙而言太恐怖了，晚上做梦都会吓醒。”

说着说着把自己都逗乐了，千空低下头抖着肩膀笑了几声，司只是沉默地看着这样的千空，直到少年重新抬起头来，“总之，虽然对于另外一个世界的你们我不能也没资格做评价，但是这个世界的司不会骗我，就是这样。”

半晌无言，司露出一个苦笑，“我知道了。那么现在千空打算怎么做？”对于这个世界他还太缺乏了解，此时此刻坦率地依赖眼前人才是合理的做法。

“现状都搞清楚了事情就容易了，总之先把情况也告诉那些家伙们吧。”利索地掏出手机群发了一条简讯，千空抬起头冲着司扯开嘴角，“准备迎接暴风雨吧，另一个世界的灵长类最强様。”

“什么——！！！”

在场围坐成圈的少男少女们不约而同地抬手捂住了耳朵，如果天台有屋顶的话，现在恐怕也早已经被大块头的大嗓门掀翻了。

作为解决问题的第一步先将大伙都聚集起来是千空的判断，想要短时间内将司送回石之世界是不可能的，这也就意味着虽然很遗憾，但司必须要在这个世界滞留一段时间，为了不给本就已经很麻烦的现状再添混乱，确保每一个人都知情是必不可少的工作。

“千空！也就是说这个司不是司吗！？不但是怎么看都是司啊！到底是怎么回事！？”

“那个······大树君，我觉得千空君应该不是那个意思，这里的司君也是司君，只不过是来自另一个世界的司君对吧······”杠急忙解释，但看上去她自己也还并没有十分明白。

往日里都安静空旷的天台难得吵闹起来，被七嘴八舌谈论着的话题中心却反常的安静，黑发少年保持着正坐的姿势将便当盒放在自己的大腿上，从刚才起就雕塑一般一块肌肉也不移动。

原本坐在旁边烦躁地掏着耳朵解释给自己头脑简单的幼驯染听的千空注意到了司的沉默，抿了抿嘴唇眯起眼睛用手肘轻轻拐了他一下，“喂司，你这家伙又怎么了吗？”

“嗯？啊、抱歉走神了，没什么的。”猛地从自己的世界里回过神的司冲千空抱歉地一笑，重新落在吵闹着的大树与杠身上的视线温和却又充满复杂。千空看了他一会儿，突然说道：“司，听着，如果我昨天的行为让你感觉不舒服了的话，抱歉。”

嗯？司一愣，随即才反应过来千空在说什么，赶忙失笑着轻轻摇头，“不，我不介意的。”倒不如说有些羡慕。

垂下头看着腿上放置的便当，深红棕色瞳孔中寂寥的神色一闪而过。在这个世界度过的每一分每一秒都会给他带来崭新的冲击：吵闹但是温馨的氛围，关心自己的友人，还有一个会把自己带回家照顾，为他整理房间和准备便当的男朋友。

这些都是这个世界的他所拥有的东西。

虽然知道是很无聊的命题，但亲眼见证了自己人生的另一种可能性的司还是会忍不住思索，石之世界的自己，当下的自己是否也曾经有过得到这一切的机会。

扭头看向身旁少年纤细的脖颈，一股突如其来的钝痛猛然袭击了他的心房。的确，曾经的他即便有过机会，也早已经被他自己亲手埋葬，如今的他早已经没有了奢求少年原谅的资格。

为了他的理想，他早已经抛弃了一切私欲。

“司君，”一个古井无波的声音忽然插了进来，带着一丝丝冷意，仿佛锋利的餐刀切进黄油，霎时间中止了一切扰杂的氛围。从刚才开始就一直一言不发地边聆听边解决自己的午餐的冰月慢条斯理地擦着自己的手指，抬起眼睛看司，“关于千空君刚才的话，我还有一些细节想要向你求证。”

所有人的视线一时间都集中到冰月身上，千空眨眨眼似乎是想说什么，但最终还是把选择权留给了司。

微微眯起眼睛，司礼貌地答道：“当然可以，请问吧，只要是我能回答的。”如果要说这个世界的司的生活有哪一点最让他惊讶，那恐怕除去千空与他正在交往之外就是冰月居然也属于他交际圈中的一员了。

大树和杠在石之世界就与千空是幼驯染，这个世界的他既然与千空发展到了交往的关系那么和这两者关系密切也是无可厚非的，只是冰月，无论司如何思索也想不到他究竟是怎样才和他扯上关系。

即便立场完全不同，这个世界的冰月的性格却没有多大改变，得到回应后就毫不拖沓地进入正题，将本人能力至上的原则贯彻到底，“按照你的话来说，那个世界的我答应了协助你完成你那不切实际的幼稚理想对吗？”

冰月话中流露出的毫不掩饰的嘲讽冷酷锋利，如同一根冰锥，在场唯一的常识人杠闻言已经开始满头大汗地左顾右盼，试图缓解氛围了，“那个！司君······冰月君他其实······”

“没关系的。”与杠的慌乱相反，司本人却显得平静，露出温和的笑容反过来安抚着少女。如果他的理想是那么容易动摇的东西的话他恐怕也不至于和那个世界的千空对力到你死我活的地步，他只是觉得奇怪，这个世界的冰月对自己的敌意到底从何而来，毕竟严格来讲，他们甚至算是陌生人。

似乎是从鼻腔中发出了情不可闻的一声冷哼，冰月眯起的双眼睁开了，司注意到这个冷酷的少年人实际有着一双暖棕色的眼睛，“那个世界的你看来比这个世界的还要天真，司君。”

什么？司一怔，冰月却不理会他的反应继续说了下去，“虽然不知道那个世界的我究竟经历过什么，不过就我所知，我是绝对不可能从心底里认同你的理想的哦，司君。”

这段话包含的信息量很大，司下意识转过头向千空求证，白发少年抱着胳膊皱眉思索了片刻，无奈地冲他耸耸肩：“虽然很遗憾，不过司，事情就是冰月说的那样。”无论哪个世界他们八成都不可能好好相处，依照这个世界他们的关系来看，在另外一个世界冰月会甘愿对司俯首称臣简直比全球石化还要离奇。

“那个世界的我大概是在等待一个彻底干掉你的机会吧，等那个机会真正来临的那一天，司君，百分之一百亿你会死。”

现场的气氛骤然冷寂下来，在文明社会死亡是个骇人的字眼，但冰月的神情和语气却都很认真，没人说话，本应该反应最激烈的人只是沉默地与始作俑者对视着，深红棕色的双眼眸光很深，将最真实的想法好整以暇隐藏起来。

昭示午休时间结束的铃声适时地响彻校园，千空率先叹了口气，站起身来拍拍手掌把仍处在震惊中的一对笨蛋夫妻叫醒。

“好了，都先回去上课吧。”白发少年将手掌按在腰带上，“剩下的我来想办法。”

空旷的走廊上，司出声叫住了走在前头的冰月。

在那个世界他没有特意询问过冰月的年龄，在石之世界准确的年龄与姓氏一样没什么意义，但如今看来他们似乎是同年。

“有什么事，司君。”冷酷的少年没有回头，似乎决计要将身后人无视到底，和司在天台的推测相吻合，这个世界的冰月的确很讨厌他。

“刚才的话，谢谢你。”虽然无人见证，但司的目光和语气依旧真诚，冰月笔直向前的步伐一顿，淡淡的声音飘来，“我不记得我有做过什么值得你感谢的事情。”

“有关那个世界的你的事，你原本没有必要和盘托出的。”没有因为冰月傲慢的态度而生出不悦，司只是温和地接续，“毕竟千空说过这个世界的你并不喜欢我。”

即便对冰月为人称不上了若指掌，但司对于眼前人并不是会乐意替他人考虑的类型，就像是他在文明社会也可以毫不迟疑地说出「死」这样的字眼一样，来自另一个世界的自己的死活对他而言也应该是无关紧要的事情。

“我已经后悔了，这么说来。”听到前方传来的不客气的回答，司不禁露出一丝苦笑，但冰月接下来说出的话却让他睁大了眼睛，“果然还是应该闭嘴，让那个世界的我把你干掉的。”

“这样的话，那个世界的千空君也会轻松吧。”

无法反驳，司攥紧了拳头，几乎显得有点不识趣的，他开口问道：“那你究竟为什么······”

前方的脚步声忽然消失了，伫立在走廊中央的冰月沉默了一会儿，忽然猛地回过头来，睁开的暖棕色双眼中神情几乎是恼恨的，“司君，我果然还是没法认同你。”

他一步步走过来，扭曲的表情连口罩也遮不住，“你以为我是为了你吗？别笑死人了。如果不是千空君的话······”

他的话头卡了一下，就好像什么东西梗住了他的喉咙，深吸一口气冰月重新抬起头，“即便知道在那个世界你和他是敌人，即便你根本都不属于这个世界，千空君还是毫不迟疑地把全部的注意力都放在了你身上。”只要有司在，他的目光就不会落到他身上。

“无论是那个世界的你，千空君都在毫无保留地为你操着心。”真是······令人羡慕。

“无论你究竟做了什么蠢事，千空也不会讨厌你。”司睁大眼睛，瞳孔震颤，却不是因为冰月的敌意，而是因为那句话的语气之笃定，就仿佛在陈述真理。

“对千空君好一点，司君。”冰月停在他面前，目光冷彻，“否则无论是哪个世界，我都会亲手杀掉你。”

Side Stone World：

“手，很冷吗？”

寂静的夜色中温和的声音突兀地响起，正埋头搓捻电线的千空闻声抬起头，坐在正对面的高大男人的视线轻柔地落在他微微发着抖的手上。

距离他们最初的那场谈话已经过去一月有余，依照约定仍旧在司帝国扮演着说一不二的帝王的司会以每七天一次的频率造访石神村，一则可以互通有无，二则也可以作为这个世界的司是否回归了自己肉体的暗号。

目前为止一切都很顺利。

“啊，有一点吧，抱歉呐。”千空低低笑了一声，垂下头准备继续作业，一个高大影子却笼罩了下来，没等他有机会说出什么拒绝的话，司就已经在他身前蹲下，不由分说地拉过他两只冻的通红的手攥在掌心里揉搓起来。运动员的身体肌肉量远超常人，体温也是理所应当的高，俊美如同年轻的天神的男人低垂着睫毛浓密的眼睑，专注为他暖着手的样子，让人很轻易就感受到自己是如何的被珍视着。

司的嘴角噙着淡淡的微笑，月光照耀下他细腻的皮肤泛起一种瓷器般的白色，千空心中一动，不知怎的，忽然就觉得有一点不自在。

为了打破这微妙的氛围，千空突然开口：“不觉得麻烦吗？”司抬起头递过一个疑惑的眼神，千空别开眼睛说道：“每次都要这么跑过来。”

从司帝国到箱根几十公里路途，即便是以灵长类最强超人的脚力也要花去好几个小时，再加上每次司自愿为科学王国分担的那些繁重工作，一整个晚上几乎就没有休息的时间了。站在科学王国的角度千空感谢司的所作所为，但那也并不代表着他把这一切都当作理所当然。

看着又开始避免和他产生眼神接触的千空，司忍不住轻笑了一声，将仍然僵冷着的手放到唇边轻轻呵出温暖的哈气，在少年敏感地轻颤的时候轻声说：“没关系，千空不用在意我的。熬夜什么的，嗯，已经是很习惯的事情了，相信这个世界的我也是一样的。况且······”

“况且？”千空扭过头，看起来想把手抽回来，但又因为那滚烫体温太叫人留恋而陷入纠结。司偏头露出一个眯起眼睛的灿烂微笑，“况且我也想多和千空说说话，不可以吗？”

灵长类最强不俗的夜视中白发少年的脸红得像煮熟的虾子，难得显现出动摇姿态的千空哑口无言地张了几下嘴巴，最后猛地把手抽了回来，“啧，随你这家伙喜欢吧！”

司简直是乐不可支，“嗯，那就随我喜欢了。”

没有再继续逗弄薄脸皮的少年，司只是将都有材料都扫到了自己脚下，知道自己现在的状态就算坚持也只能添乱的千空索性也不逞强了，坐在石块上看高大男人以令人难以置信的细致手法极有效率地作业着，方才那些若有若无的暧昧因子都缓缓沉到了腹底化作一种复杂的酸涩感，抿了抿嘴唇，千空忽然叫道：“司。”

“嗯？”司抬起头，“怎么了千空。”

“在你看来，如果你没有来到这个世界，我和这个世界的你谈判成功的概率有几成？”关于狮子王司有着一个病重的妹妹的猜测在几周前就已经得到了证实，但他仍旧没有十足的把握能叫这个世界的司接受他的条件，或者说，相信他的判断。

司眨眨眼睛，停下了手里几近完工的作业，在晃动着的红眸的注视下重新走到千空跟前蹲下，轻轻执起那两只在低温中颤抖的手。与他那个世界身为男子高中生的千空细腻、柔软而灵活的手不一样，眼前被他托在掌心的手遍布着粗活和采集素材留下的疤痕和老茧，粗糙而坚硬。

眼前十几岁的少年在这个严酷的原始社会中吃了太多的苦。但司知道千空是个认定了目标就不懂放弃的人，也知道他需要的不是同情。

“千空，是对这个世界的我没有信心吗？”司抬起眼睛柔声说，月光在他深红棕色的美目中缓缓流转，“因为这个世界的我是个偏执、固执又让人头痛的家伙，所以叫千空讨厌了吗？”

“······我并不是那么感情用事的人。”

“那到底是为什么呢？千空会露出这种没有自信的表情。”千空偏头不语，司纵容地一笑，也没有再步步紧逼，只是加快速度完成了最后一捆电线的捻制，将成品收拾好，站起身来牵起千空的手，在千空投来的疑惑目光中轻声道，“有个地方想和千空一起去。”

“哈？”千空抬起眉毛，一副「你这家伙又在打什么算盘」的表情，“时间来得及吗？”今天花在捻电线上的时间已经比平时长出很多了，再做多余的事他担心会节外生枝。

“没关系的，那边我已经打点好了。”含着满眼的期待，司站在原地低头看着他，原本兴致缺缺的千空忽然就心软了。

“······我知道了！”挫败地揉了揉脸，千空从石块上站起身来，“都随你这家伙喜欢吧！”

啊！真是的！

直到气喘吁吁登上山巅，面对着黎明前最浓的夜色时，千空才意识到司真正想做的是什么。

“你想和我一起看日出？”千空双手撑着自己的膝盖狐疑地看向身旁站得笔直的司。

“并不仅仅是日出。”司温和地笑着，等待着千空走上前来和他一起并肩站在悬崖边缘。沉默在寂静中蔓延开来，那种沉默并不叫人尴尬，仿佛并不需要语言，就自然有一种无形的东西在他们之间流动着。司悄悄拉住了他的手。

看着面前浸没在黑暗中了无痕迹的山岳的形貌  
千空的嘴唇动了动：“司——

他的话没有能说完，因为铺天盖地的金光席卷了他的视野，太阳出现了，像是一道霹雳，一阵飓风，一片被骤然撕扯开幕布的光芒四射的舞台，炙热的温度和耀眼的光芒汇成万丈洪流，霎时间把他们的身影都淹没了。

千空瞪大眼睛怔怔然凝视着，仿佛是第一次见证这片大地的黎明，日光从地平线另一端升起，暗夜冰雪般消融，他一时间沉浸在这纯天然的壮阔美景中，忘却了所有的烦恼和忧愁。

“我知道千空一定会喜欢的，嗯。”在少年的身旁男人盘腿坐了下来，深红棕色的眼中充满怀念，“在我的那个世界，千空就曾经和我一起在海边见证过日出。”

虽然那一次的前因后果并不那么浪漫，甚至笼罩着暴力的阴影，陪他一起去海滩收集贝壳的千空和他一道挨了打，在黎明降至未至，夜色最浓寒露最深的凌晨时分，两头又冷又痛的小动物紧紧依靠着彼此，就在那个瞬间，朝阳在玫瑰色的层云中乍现，海水摇晃着辉煌的金光，每一寸肌肤都滋生出雀跃的暖意。

在那个瞬间，千空紧紧攥住了他的衣角，仿佛是在强调自己的存在，又仿佛是在阻止司以任何理由离开。是那个瞬间的千空让司意识到了，无论何时明天都是崭新的一天，而身边这个人会一直陪伴他走下去。

“千空，如果有谁能够成为狮子王司的救赎的话，那个人只会是你，无论在哪一个世界都不会例外。”司凝视着逐渐显现出轮廓的森林，他们都没有扭头去看彼此脸上的表情，长久的沉默后，千空平静地问道：“司，你和那个世界的我，并不是单纯的幼驯染的关系吧？”

没有慌乱或是诧异，司的表情很温驯，“嗯，没错，在那个世界，我爱你，我在和你交往。”

千空垂在身侧的拳头倏得攥紧，又缓缓松开。

“啊。”少年将胳膊肘垫在脑后，漫不经心地答道，“我猜也是。”

Side Modern World：

面前的人的视线还停留在书本上，但注意力显然已经飞到月球去了。停下手里的工作的千空托着腮看了司一会儿，突然说道：“你不高兴。”

似乎是被吓了一跳，黑发少年的眼睛睁大了，只有三分之二能塞进被炉的高大身躯也僵硬了一瞬，放在桌上的手瞬间攥成拳头，又花了数秒渐渐地松开。他张了张嘴，最终还是放弃了反驳，只回给眼前人一个略显无奈的笑容：“嗯······但我没关系的，千空那里进度怎么样？”

平日里一谈到科学就会迫不及待滔滔不绝起来的少年这次似乎也没有了长篇大论的性质，眯起眼睛打量了一会儿司，缓缓直起腰来，将桌上已经差不多快要大功告成的作品放到一边，“怎么了？灵长类最强様，想和千空老师好好聊聊吗？”

司愣了一下，“不······千空现在也很忙吧？”

“没忙到和你说话的时间都挤不出来。”少年把下巴搁到插在一起的手背上，坚持己见。看着明显不从他嘴里撬出点什么就不罢休的千空，司三个月以来第无数次感受到了这个世界千空对自己那周全到近乎有些过保护的执着。

距离司滞留在这个世界已经三个月有余，在经历过最初混乱的适应期后司的生活也终于步入正轨，但即便是在司再三保证自己一个人也可以继续最基本的工作和生活的情况下，千空依然拿出了罕见的强硬态度不由分说将他的居所迁到了自己隔壁。眼下司下榻的房间原本的主人是百夜，在当事人远赴海外参加宇航员志愿者培训的如今自然而然就空了出来，原本是打算收拾一下堆放器械的，如今看来也算是物尽其用了。

不，也许他也并不是在关心我，而仅仅是担心我的精神状态不稳定而对周围造成伤害，如果按照合理性来考量的话，这个理由才是正解。

看着仍旧聚焦在自己身上的透彻红眸，司在心中默默思索着。三个多月的相处，他对眼前人也有了更深入的了解，这个世界的千空与石之世界的那个容貌完全一致，举手投足的小动作和对科学的热爱也多有重叠，唯一不一样的只有投向他的眼神，没有戒备和恐惧，有的只是温柔和纵容。

某种意义上来说，司甚至害怕面对那样的眼神，那总提醒他他曾经可以拥有的和已经失去的，还有他深埋在心中所隐瞒的那个秘密。

但在面对那熟悉的面孔的时候司依旧会有某些瞬间感到恍惚，分不清自己究竟属于哪个世界，分不清自己究竟是从石之世界转移了过来，还是原本就属于这个世界，在石之世界的一切记忆不过是一场过分疯狂的陆离怪梦。

每天每天这样的想法都会出现的更加频繁，而每次说服自己从那样的幻想中脱离出来时，都会感到比前一次更剧烈的痛苦反弹。司觉得，自己可能需要尽快回到原本的世界去了。

否则，他真的无法保证自己会做出什么事情。

这些想法他可不能大摇大摆地对眼前人说，摇了摇头，司看着千空温和地笑道：“真的没事。”然后又在千空张口反驳他之前接着说道，“倒是千空，不担心在那个世界的我吗？”

这倒是转移话题新角度。千空被噎得愣了一下，偏过头认输一样地嗤了一声，“这你才要放一百亿个心。”

他的眼角垂了下去，展现出一点罕见的娴静，让司瞳孔震动，再一次攥紧双拳，“我和他相处了那么多年，比你了解他。既然你都能在那个世界混的风生水起，没理由我的那个司做不到吧？”

也许是无意的，千空在谈论起两个世界的他的时候的一些用词总会刺痛他的心，就像是刚刚的对话一样，即便他顶着的完全就是这个世界的司的皮囊，千空依旧清楚地知道他不是「他的」那个司。这个世界的千空照顾他，给他一个落脚的地方，安抚他的情绪，做他的朋友，但他不会把他和他真正的男友相混淆。

在这件事上，千空比他了不起得多。

心中忽然涌起难以抑制的复杂情感，羞愧、悔恨，还有不容忽视的丑陋的嫉妒。他在鞭笞他自己，同时也在无可救药地羡慕着这个世界的他。这份情感太强烈了，甚至于强烈到一瞬间蒙蔽他的理智，让他内心一度被重返文明压抑下的兽性撞破理智的樊笼，将面前自己垂涎已久的猎物眨眼间禁锢在自己的利爪、尖牙和身躯之下。

伴随着被炉被掀翻在地上的巨响一同响起的是肉体撞击在地板上的闷响，被扣着手腕仰面摁倒在地上的白发少年吃痛地咧了咧嘴，眉心紧蹙，眯起的红眼逆光看向正对自己的高大少年，他看到一双在深色剪影中燃烧的野兽的双眸，他本能的颤抖了一下，但很快又将恐惧掩去，挂上促狭的笑容。

“冷静，司。”柔软的手如同灵活的白鳞蛇身，缓缓地攀爬上司肌肉隆起的小臂，微凉的指尖轻轻按压那些坚硬的线条，“慢慢来。”

猎物超出预想的主动却让野兽猛地清醒过来，棋盘在此刻整个翻转，像是被烈火烫了一下，司放开手踉跄着向后撤了几步，跪在地上怔怔地看看自己的手，又看看撑起上半身的千空。

啪擦——

轻微的爆鸣声猝不及防响起，客厅霎时间陷入一片黑暗，突如其来的停电夺走了所有光芒与声音，漫长寂静中只有窗外的铅云缓缓游移，月色刺破凝滞的空气，洒落在僵硬对视的一高一矮、一大一小两个身影上。

是千空先动了，像是厌倦了这无意义的对峙，白发少年烦躁地抬手揉了揉自己的后颈，扭过头来定定地看着司，嘴角弧度似是而非，“司，从一开始我就觉得了，你的态度真的很奇怪。”

司垂眸不语，千空也不理会他的默然，继续自顾自说下去，“你承认在那个世界你和我并列天枰两端，你也的确自觉和我保持着距离，即便我坚持也不和我睡在一个房间，但对于我的触碰，你却也不抗拒。”

千空咧开嘴角露出尖锐犬齿，奶白月光映衬着他真红的双眸和光洁的肌肤，显得格外色气，如同一只只在深夜出现的恶魔与天使的混血儿。

“你不反感我，司，恰恰相反你喜欢我。”

“所以，司，你有什么事情没有告诉我吗？”纯白的混血儿动了一下，让司整个人一僵，纤细的肢体用一种缓慢得仿佛逐帧播放一般的动作向他挪过来，宽松的衬衣领口内侧是分明的锁骨和若隐若现的淡色乳首，司几乎可以确定，眼前这个世界的千空早已经品尝过了情欲的味道，与这个世界的自己一起。

司闭上眼睛，咽下满嘴的苦涩。

“喂司。”恍惚之间千空已经挪至他跟前，不知怎的司本能地想向后退，出于某种难以名状的强烈情感，也许是恐惧，也许是羞愧。千空猫一样双膝着地凝视了他一会儿，忽然笑了，“司，在那个世界，你亲手杀了我吧？”

司瞪大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖，恐惧如同冰冷的海水将他没顶，“你与我的理念相差太大了，我不可能认同你，只要给我抓住一点点机会我就会想办法牵制住你，俘虏我的危险性太大，你小时候什么德行我一清二楚，所以你杀了我。”

千空伸出湿润的红舌慢条斯理地刷过嘴唇，忽然向后倒去，修长的双腿打开，在司诧异的目光下耸耸肩，“我说的对吗？”

司紧抿嘴唇，眉心蹙拢，仰起头深吸一口气，再睁开眼睛的时候瞳孔中眸光破碎，“是的。”

我将你逼入绝境，我亲手打碎你的颈椎，我是个不值得你拯救的杀人凶手。

司垂下头，让浓密的黑色长发挡住自己的脸也挡住千空的表情，半晌的沉默，赤脚踏上地板的啪嗒啪嗒声又响了起来，预想中的责骂没有来，纤细白皙的脚踝在他的视野中停滞，司怔了一下抬起头，千空居高临下看着他，一颗颗解开了自己衬衣的扣子，露出大片炫目的肌肤，他缓缓蹲了下来。

“所以你现在想做什么，想要什么呢？司。”千空半眯着红眸说道，“我没那个闲工夫天天陪你一起提心吊胆。是想挽回自己没能得到的东西？还是单纯想要从身心上都征服自己的对手？接下来的话我只问你一遍。”

柔软的手贴上他剧烈起伏的前胸，摄人心魄的红眸自下而上攀爬入他的怀中，温热的呼吸撩着他，纤长的睫毛刷着他，就如同他在天台上第一次睁开眼睛时，千空的体温将他温柔地包裹。他的指尖颤抖着，几乎就要搂住那纤细晃动的腰，千空眯着眼睛看着他，轻声说道：“所以，司，这就是你想要的吗？”

仿佛被那双慑人的红眸抽走了灵魂，深红棕色双眼中只剩下了那开合的淡色嘴唇，千空很轻地嗤笑了一声，“如果你想要的就是这些，那我倒是无所谓。”

“反正你这家伙的大小我早就习惯了，只要你温柔点应该就不会出大意外，要做吗？”低低的声音钻到了骨头里，司大睁的双眼瞳孔扩散，近在咫尺的双唇几乎就要挨到一起——

有力的大手卡住了少年的腰，神色一滞，千空眨眨眼睛低下头，骨节分明的大手将他的胯骨固定在原地，深红棕色的眼睛微微眯着，带着几乎要流下泪来的悲伤神色，司微笑着将他轻轻抱离自己，站起身来将打翻的被炉和散落一地的杂物都整整齐齐收拾好。

千空坐在地上一言不发地看着他做完这一切，直到整个客厅又恢复几十分钟前的整洁，高大的少年垂下头，将表情隐藏在茂密长发和漆黑夜色中，无声地走到门边站定，几秒的沉默。

“抱歉，千空。我先回卧室了，千空也早点休息吧。”语毕便毫不犹豫地推开门，消失在光影伶仃的走廊深处。

咣。

瘦削突出的肩胛骨猛地撞在合拢的门板上，耳畔已经彻底听不到脚步声的时候，千空揪住胸口凌乱的衬衣，大口大口地，像是要把肺都吐出来一样地喘气，几十秒前的从容镇定荡然无存，纤细的少年胡乱地把自己蜷缩起来，膝盖拼命顶住自己的胸廓，双臂环住小腿，双手死死扣住手腕，指尖无意识地划过腕骨处泛红的皮肤。

什么啊······什么啊！

细细碎碎的呜咽声洒落，千空咬紧牙关，“赶快回来吧、笨蛋······”

不担心什么的，怎么可能呢。

Side Stone World：

“以防万一，再复述一遍我们的计划。”千空站在被夜露打湿的草地上插着腰冲坐在一截断掉的树根上的司说道，听起来像个严厉的小学老师在向他唯一的学生发号施令。

“没问题。”司眨眨眼睛乖巧地回复，“在两个星期后你会拜托幻、克罗姆和玛古玛将电话埋入帝国你的坟墓下以联络大树和杠，依靠模仿莉莉安·韦恩伯格的声音来策反帝国的成员，直到正式开战的那一天占领了奇迹的洞穴后，我再根据你打出的火药信号赶到，与你谈判，并且达成一致就可以了，对吗？”

一整个冬天的蛰伏和密谋就是为了半个月后的最终决战，原本设想的情况要比现在严峻一百亿倍，但即便是在有着最大的一道保险，狮子王司本人的情况下，千空依旧不敢掉以轻心。

科学王国想要达成的目标是两国和解，而和解就需要一个名正言顺的理由，司作为部落首领的威信必不可少，所以他也务必要给他安排出一个能够让所有人心服口服的戏码，否则一旦失去司的影响力，陷入混乱和恐慌的帝国成员所造成的破坏是难以预料的。

撇撇嘴，千空勉强点了点头，“算你合格了。”

不介意千空吹毛求疵的态度，司抬起头看向头顶无垠的星空，在现代社会这样壮美的景色已经很难见到了，“真快啊，这个冬天。”

“哈？我倒觉得慢的要死。”也许是因为心里揣着司随时有可能换回去的顾虑，加之被制造电话的繁琐作业充斥，这个冬天对于千空，对于石神村的各位而言都显得过分漫长了。

“放心吧，千空，一定会顺利的。”司柔声安慰，千空抱着胳膊，双眼盯着地面叹了口气，“承你吉言了，能做的已经都做了，只要你这家伙别在中途突然掉链子，就不会失败。”

他们手中已经凑齐了所有的牌，如今能够直接决定成败的就只有一个不确定因素。

司沉默了一会儿，走过来撑住了千空的肩膀，“没关系，千空，相信我吧，也相信你自己。”

无论是这个世界的我，还是那个世界的你。

像是听明白了，又像是什么也没意识到，千空的脖颈僵了一下，随即轻笑一声回答道：“呋呋，那可真是承你吉言。”

无论结果如何，唯有前进。

Side Modern World：

“完成了。”

千空说这话的时候司正在百夜的卧室里做俯卧撑，然后没有任何预兆的白发少年就推门而入，手里拿着一个酷似耳机然而只有单边的发明，司就算再迟钝也该懂千空的意思。

在少年丝毫不以为意地给自己找了块地方坐下的时候司心情微妙地套好了背心，并且觉得近几日来反复斟酌道歉腹稿的自己像个傻瓜。

“是什么时候做好的？”面上脖颈还覆着一层薄汗，司随手扯过书桌椅背上搭着的毛巾抹了一把自己的脸，又灌了一口温水就跟着一道坐到了千空身边。

“昨天下午，拿到百夜任职的大学里拜托他的几个熟人借用实验室调试一下，今天早上就去取回来了。”千空一边说着一边将那个新奇的发明展示给司看，那个乍看上去很像入耳式耳机的小玩意通体纯白，光滑外壳上纤细凹槽里流动着梦幻的蓝色荧光，一根长长的细手柄从下端延伸出来，看上去就像一颗拖着长长尾巴的泪滴。

这就是能帮他重回石之世界的魔法棒吗？司在心中默默思索着。

只要能在脑中模拟出与他穿越那一天完全一致或是几乎一致的环境因素，以欺骗他的大脑，就可以再现穿越的整个过程，这就是世界上最聪明的高中生科学家提出的假说梗概。在这件事上司给予了千空毫无保留的信任，或者换句话说，即便他想要帮忙也无从下手。

如今经过三个多月的漫长等待，是时候见证最终的成果了。

将发明的长尾巴捏在手里，千空保持着正坐的姿势拍了拍自己的大腿，示意还在愣神的司赶紧躺上来，司怔了一下赶忙摇头：“我就躺在地板上就好了。”虽然目前看来千空并没有对那一晚的事情表现出太激烈的反应，但司的心中毕竟还残留着相当的愧疚感，能保持距离的时候就尽量保持距离，这是这些天来他在自己心中发的誓。

他已经彻底伤害过另一个世界的千空一次，这双沾满罪恶的手说什么也不能将这个世界的千空也玷污。

千空毫不留情地翻了个大大的白眼，“都说了要尽量模拟你穿越来那天的情景吧？所以别废话了赶紧给我躺上来！笨蛋！”

“啊、嗯······”被强硬地催促了的司不敢怠慢，一个指令一个动作地迅速躺到了千空大腿上，柔软的手立刻抬起覆盖上他的眼睑轻轻一抹，就让他顺从地闭上了双眼。

再一次与千空发生亲密接触，司本以为自己会非常僵硬，但出乎意料的，他觉得自己几乎是处在这几十年来最放松的状态之中，少年柔和的体温透过薄薄家居服妥帖地烘烤着他，闭上双眼所带来的黑暗也并不让人害怕，反而有种平静的安宁感，静静流淌过四肢百骸。

司忽然觉得一直以来堵塞在他胸口处的压力和罪恶感都减轻了许多，那些想要在临走前好好传达的情感和想法也都忽然有了最合适的形容词和遣词造句的方式。

感受到千空将耳机塞进自己左耳中，司轻轻开口说道：“千空，你真的决定要在这个时候把我送回去吗？”

最初在病房的时候司就向千空巨细靡遗坦白了一切，其中自然也包括科学王国和他的部落开战的日期以及他转移过来时候石之世界的准确时点，如果这个世界与石之世界的时间流速是一比一的比例的话，石之世界应该已经面临两军对垒的境地。在石之世界他与千空的立场并没有改变，与这个世界的司不同，他没有协助千空的理由，一旦回归原本的身体，他首先应该做的就是战胜科学王国，然后······再杀死千空一次。

连他都明白的道理，此时此刻捂着他的眼睛的少年不可能没有考虑到，然而他依旧带着发明第一时间赶到了他这里，兑现他最初的承诺，将司送回原本的世界去。

千空似乎是顿了一下，紧接着叹了口气，用有些无奈的口吻说道：“你这句话说得太不合理了，我并没有阻止你干任何事的想法，也没有干预另一个世界运行的野心，司，一切的选择都在你自己手里，我不过是试图把偏离轨道的事情拉回正轨而已。”

他的手可没有那么长，能管到平行世界去，那一个世界的千空和司是什么关系，又终究该走向怎样的结局，他本就不应该也没有资格去横加干预。

司张开嘴巴，哑然了一会儿，在这沉默的间隙千空替他调整好了仪器的所有参数，只要动手摁下开关，一切就能恢复正常，千空垂下眼睑，静静地开始等待。

司深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出来，“嗯，开始吧千空，我准备好了。”

开始前原以为会很盛大的转换仪式最终仅仅在一间四叠半的书房里进行委实有点寒酸，但司却仍觉得这四个月来所经历的、见证的每一分每一秒都意义非凡。

意识到的时候泪水已经濡湿了睫毛，是随着眼睑的轻颤蹭上了千空的手吗？司感到伸向自己左脸颊预备按下开关的手顿了一下，随即以很轻柔的动作抚摸了一下他的侧脸，就像是在安抚一个第一次离家的不安的幼童。

“千空······”少年的指尖已经停留在开关处，机会只有这唯一一次。

“怎么？”

“对不起······”仿佛耗尽了毕生的勇气，司缓慢而清晰地说道，良久的沉默，千空开口道：“你这家伙是在为什么事情道歉？为了喜欢我吗？”

司一怔，还没有来得及回话，千空就继续说了下去，语气中带着一点恨铁不成钢，却又充满了纵容和爱，“永远别为自己喜欢我道歉，灵长类最强様。”

指腹按下，拉扯感从四面八方传来，像是自己身体内部孕育出了一个黑洞，整个人都在被向着未知的方向挤压、吸引。

在司能够参悟透千空最后的话之前，他失去了意识。

Side Stone World：

如果说还有什么事是来自平行世界的司知道而石之世界的司不知道的的话，那就是对于千空的运气真的不能抱有哪怕一毫米的信心。

他们在两周前的深夜最后确定了作战计划（更像个表演计划），然后约定直到正式开战前都不再见面，起初事情运行平稳，除去科学王国的先遣部队被羽京意外发现而克罗姆被捕获之外一切都还算在掌控之中。

但之后的发展就一路脱缰，向着谁也预料不到但无疑是最糟糕的结局推进，先是埋入地底的电话线被帝国的成员无意发现，作为首领的司不得不把形象贯彻到底，第一时间顺藤摸瓜赶赴约定好的奇迹洞窟。

他到的显然比原定计划早太多，但科学王国极有效率的闪电战让炸药的完成仅有一步之遥，但在司来得及在心里松口气之前，冰月就毫不犹豫地将企图阻止他们而前来的羽京砸到了洞窟里的千空身上，附带摔坏了千空预先准备好的全部的化学药品。

没有一件事按照计划发展，就像看到自己那个世界的千空因为各种各样令人啼笑皆非的理由失败的那些实验，他几乎要不合时宜地感觉怀念了。

原本的计划已经彻底搁浅，他们不得不依靠着彼此灵活的头脑和三个月以来培养出的全部默契编排出一场即兴表演，好在这一回命运女神似乎短暂地站在了他们这一边，在他抢在冰月前头突入洞窟将千空撂倒在地举起手中的石刃的时候两个人都不约而同在心里松了一口气。

还好，最后的局面是自己人对自己人。

用不着眼神交流司也知道自己现在应该做什么，将话题引向谈判的方向，在他冲进来之前千空实际就已经在一旁的烧杯内完成了硝化甘油的制造，幻和克罗姆也都在一旁不受控制，两难的局面看似已经达成，但司知道以自己的身体能力想要在不引爆硝化甘油的情况下干掉三个人实际轻而易举，如果是原本这具身体的主人的话一定会毫不犹豫地选择这条路吧？但现在此时此刻站在这里的是他，所以就让所有人以为他因为忌惮炸药的威力而动弹不得吧。

在心中会心一笑，看着身下散发光芒的红眸，司张开嘴巴刚要说出点什么，一阵强烈的眩晕感就袭击了他。猛地睁大眼睛，他竭力稳住身形不叫周遭和身后的人看出异样，除去正目不转睛地凝视着他的千空，恐怕根本没人注意到他一瞬间的动摇和颤抖。

这莫非是······！？

寒意窜上他的脊椎，让他几乎握不住手上的石刃，在他动摇的间隙眩晕感还在接连不断地袭来，就好像一股看不见摸不着的强力震动正在锲而不舍地将他的灵魂驱逐出这具肉体，将他这个狂妄自大扰乱世界运行的异乡异客遣送回自己原本的皮囊。

在难以名状的恐慌和失重感中他咬紧牙关挣扎，不行、为什么偏偏是这个瞬间？偏偏是这个他手握武器，而千空被他完全压制的最恶的境况他要被送回他自己的世界？他想回去吗？他当然想！但他也知道如果这个瞬间自己甩手不干会引发怎样绝望的后果。

这个世界的他，也许会因为陌生的状况而短暂地迷惘一会儿，但他回过神来所需要的时间就和他迷惘的时间一样短暂，他可以不费吹灰之力地杀死千空和洞窟里的所有人，正因为了解自己拥有多少实力，这一刻的他才陷入了前所未有的恐惧。无论哪个世界，无论是不是属于他，他就是不能接受千空在他眼前陷入危机。

他的异状被千空尽收眼底，世界上头脑最犀利的少年毫无疑问以最快速度理解了状况，惊恐在红眸中一闪而过，映在深红棕色瞳孔中带来尖锐的刺痛。三个月的相处，司其实一直都知道千空绝非无所畏惧，没有人能做到真正的英勇无畏，但他每次都只是强忍、硬吞，好整以暇地掩藏起来，以强韧的精神和理智独自消化。

他怎么能留他一个人面对这一切？然而逆转一经开始就绝非人力可以阻挡。他想扔掉手里的武器或是至少把自己的体重从千空身上移开，但在他有能力做出任何行动之前，他的意识就被拖入了真空的死寂。

一片黑暗。

回归本源的感觉并不好，就好像是在没有降落伞的情况下在几百米高的海平面上空迫降，失重感和随之而来的压力扭曲了他的内脏，司甚至觉得自己断了一条胳膊，或是几根肋骨，但霎时间，就像是仰面从海水中浮出来，声音和光影灌入他的视网膜和耳鼓膜，他又能感受这个世界了。

首先撞进他视野的是一双惊恐的红眸，这感觉让司觉得似曾相识，就像是他第一次从石化中被唤醒，面对着凶猛狮群的包围，而那个背对着他的纤细白发少年扭过头来，用那双透彻的红眼睛和冷静的嗓音清晰地向他传达出现状。

并不是说此时此刻周遭的环境与那一日有什么相似，就只是有某种掩藏在现状下的微妙的氛围将司的记忆串联了起来，就像是一出精妙的隐喻，只有足够细心，足够有准备的人才能发现它。

司短暂地思索了一下，摆在他面前的路有很多，一切优势都掌握在他的手中，他可以杀掉这座洞窟里的所有人，宣布他的国家的胜利，继续推进他的理想，对冰月严加提防，这也是他几个月前求之不得的，又或者是······

该说这就是最糟糕的状况吗？

千空苦笑着在心中嗤笑一声，偏偏是这个节骨眼上，哪怕再早一分钟一切都可能会有不同的结局，如今不仅仅是唯一能用来威慑的炸药没能掌握在他手中，还将幻和克罗姆卷了进来，果然事情越是顺利就越是容易在关键处满盘皆输。

压制着自己的男人背着光，只有深红棕色的双眼闪烁着金属般的光泽，千空几乎有些恍惚，他们很少有这样肆无忌惮地对视的机会，来自另一个世界的司喜欢看着他，用那种让人没法平静的专注而温暖的眼神，像一只完全被养熟了的大狗。被那样的眼神注视太久，几乎就要让千空忘了他真正要面对的灵长类最强到底是个什么样的存在，而理智不足以抵消哪怕一毫米的痛苦。

没有其他的办法，提前说出未来的事或许会激怒眼前的男人，但他此时此刻也别无选择。把所有的动摇和恐惧都替换成轻松的笑意，他放松全身的肌肉，预备开口，司接下来的举动却夺走了他全部的理智和声音——司缓缓放下了手中高举的石刃，压制着他四肢的力道也放松了，自上而下的目光柔软而驯顺，像是融化了的两块宝石。

“所以，”他轻声说，像是在对爱人耳语，“现状是什么？”

Side Modern World：

司猛地睁开眼睛。

肺里所有的空气都好像在空间的跳跃中被挤压出去，他甚至无暇去判断这究竟是否是他的心理作用。他像是个惊恐发作的焦虑症患者一样挣扎着弹起上半身，慌张地挥舞双手本能地想去抓住什么东西，某种刻在灵魂深处的恐惧攫住了他，灵长类最强的格斗技法和身体素质毫无用武之地，他像是彻底退化成了一头未开化的野兽，在森林大火中夺路狂奔。

直到一双熟悉的手蛮横地在混乱中扯过他的衣领，捧着他的脸堵住了他的嘴唇。他看到一双美丽的红眼睛，平和，坚定，千空在亲他的时候没有闭上眼睛，他清楚此时此刻的司最需要什么，确认他的存在，确认他的安全，然后冷静下来。

司僵在原地，千空松开他的嘴唇，张开双臂抱住他，尽管依照他们的提醒这更像是他钻到了他的怀里，温暖的手隔着薄薄背心轻轻地拍在他微微颤抖的脊背上，他时不时地抬起头，将零碎的吻落在他的嘴角、鼻尖和脸颊上。

“冷静，笨蛋。”他皱着眉头笑骂道，“慢慢来。”

司愣了一会儿，然后眨着濡湿的睫毛缓缓地，缓缓地紧紧抱住了千空。

眼前人眼睛还盯在便当上，但思绪毫无疑问已经飞到月球上去了，对这副似曾相识的画面感到怀念又好笑，千空扯开嘴角抬手毫不留情地在司额头上弹了一下。

“唔！千空？”被吓了一跳，睫毛浓密的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，千空托着腮似笑非笑地看着司，“你不高兴。”

“呃。”司梗了一下，他回到自己身体里已经一个月有余，经历过最初的手忙脚乱后他的生活也终于回归了原本的节奏，经历过一次跨世界的旅行并没有给他的内部带来什么颠覆性的改变，但在肉眼不可见的深处，仍有某些悬而未决的事件深埋在他心中。

有些抱歉的，司露出一个苦笑，“抱歉，千空。”  
曾经和千空独处的时候他可是从不走神的，千空没理会他的道歉，只是微微眯起了眼睛，像一只慢条斯理甩着尾巴的聪明的猫，“又在想那个世界的我的事？”

回来的第一时间司就向千空坦白了自己在石之世界所经历的一切，自然也包括他是在怎样不合适的时点回到了自己的世界，虽然这么说毫无疑问是错误的，但司仍旧觉得自己是个可耻的叛徒，是他一手将那个世界的千空推向了未知的危险。

千空只是沉默的听完他的话，然后给他倒了一杯蜂蜜牛奶，叫他好好休息，别钻牛角尖。在离开房间的时候千空说的话司至今记忆犹新，白发少年扶着门框，低垂眼睑说，如果司需要为此负责的话，他也是一样的。

他们是共犯，无论结果是好是坏，罪恶感都将一起承担。

从那以后他们就没再讨论过这件事，但那也不代表司就忘记了，恰恰相反，在每个难以成眠的深夜，那个洞窟中的那双惊恐的眼睛都会在半梦半醒中反复出现，这是一个太复杂的问题，他一个人找不到答案。

司不知道千空时隔多日突然捡起这个话头的用意何在，但千空在一些事情上一向比他看得更清，也许千空已经先他一步得到了解答，又或者是终于看不下去他笨拙的样子，打算给他一点引导和提示。

司沉默了一会儿，点点头，“嗯。”

“还在纠结你是不是间接杀了他？”

不是的，司在心中否认，死亡就是死亡，没有直接或是间接，如果那个世界的司真的选择了痛下杀手，那么他就是无可辩驳的杀人凶手。

看着浑身散发低气压的司，千空啧了一声，“你对我就这么没有信心？”

司愣了一下，立刻摇头，“不是的，无论什么时候我对千空都有信心，只是······”

“那就是对你自己没信心了，我真是多余问。”闭上眼睛拧了拧自己的脖子，千空睁开眼睛看司，“有件事情我一直没有问过你，在你跑去那边的世界之前的那天晚上，是因为什么熬的夜？”

嗯？司一怔，在众多纷繁复杂的事情当中这件事可以说是最微不足道最不起眼的一桩，他甚至不知道这会和他的穿越产生关联。抿了一下嘴唇，司回答道，难得有一点不好意思：“我在等那个晚上的流星雨。”以三十三年为一个周期的狮子座流星雨，曾经的他从不会去盲信这些玄学，但也许是因为如今终于有了重要的人，即便是无意义的伪科学也好，他只是希望能给自己最爱的人带去一点福音。

像是早知如此，千空模糊地哼了一声，继续追问道：“然后呢？你许了什么愿？”

“当然是希望千空可以得到幸福······”司说着说着就睁大了眼睛，一种突如其来的领悟将他击中，几乎有些慌乱又语无伦次地，司看向一旁的千空，“千空、莫非······！”

“啊。”千空掏了掏耳朵，漫不经心地回复，视线穿过铁丝网投向一望无际的广阔蓝天，“虽然不知道是什么原理，也有可能是巧合，不过我觉得大概是你这家伙做的蠢事起了作用。”

没有任何特殊指代的人称许下的不严谨的愿望造就了这么一场啼笑皆非的闹剧，过程曲折艰辛，但至少他们可以期待一个不错的结局。

“所以！”千空扭过头来，把拳峰磕在仍旧在发愣的司的脑门上，勾起一个肆无忌惮的笑脸，“对你自己也有点信心吧，灵长类最强様。”

尾声：

科学王国和司帝国的和解进行的意外的很顺利。

也许是因为原本帝国的成员就是年轻人居多，在没有成年人复活的情况下作为领袖的司就是绝对的权威，加之在残酷的原始社会，所有人实际上都明白如果想让生活变得更轻松，唯有打破原本的偏见与隔阂，将心与心紧紧相依。

直到司肯松口的时候，所有人才发现实际上这场冲突毫无必要。凭借着无人知晓的相似经历缔造出的纽带，司陪着千空演完了那一场戏，结局自然是十分圆满的，未来从石化中复活，因为另一个世界的冰月的提醒他们也得以避免一场凶险的刺杀，所有的一切都在向着好的方向发展，只要他们肯站到一边，修复文明不过是时间问题。

司从心底里感谢发生在自己身上的那场奇遇，如果没有那一次的穿越，他与千空一定不会是像现在这样，可以毫无芥蒂地待在对方触手可及的距离里的关系。

爬上铁制造的梯子，弯腰走上屋顶，司果然在那里找到了一个背对他仰望着星空的纤细的身影，听到身后熟悉的脚步声，千空也没有回头，只是伸出手拍了拍自己旁边的空位，司走过去坐下。

“睡不着吗？”司的声音很温和。

“呋呋，你那边也是一样吧？”没有正面回答司的问题，千空只是嗤笑了一声，对话戛然终止，但司也没有急于接续，只是耐心而安静地等待着，直到千空重新开口。

“我只是想看看。”千空垂着眼睑，红眼睛里倒映着人类文明欣欣向荣的一切，他没有再多解释什么，但是司已然明白，他只是解下了自己的狮裘给怕冷的少年披上，他还没资格去抱他，他们暂时还不是那样的关系。

将带着体温的皮草裹紧，千空盘起腿把自己无意识缩成小小一团，“日后也会有越来越多的成年人复活的，其中也会有你这家伙最讨厌的那类既得权益者，司。”

“我知道。”司简单颔首，脸上的笑意没有改变，千空偏过头看了他一眼，“你不在乎了？”

“不，我还是不喜欢他们。”司诚实地说，“但是千空会和我一起的吧？”

那双眼睛的神色很专注，千空不禁梗了一下，然后神情复杂地点点头。似乎这样就已经足够了，司眯起眼睛露出一个很灿烂的笑容。这世界没有好到让人感恩戴德，但也没有坏到把人赶尽杀绝，他为了活下去所接触的未必都是些好人，但是属于他的美好的人和事，虽然迟了一些，但也还是切实地来到了他的身边，所以他也不会脆弱到连那些丑恶都忍受不了。

千空睁大眼睛看着这样的司，红眸中有璀璨的光点在晃动，余光中突然掠过一道弧线，耳畔传来司诧异中带着惊喜的声音：“千空，是流星雨！”

果真如此，从天而降的火球拖着长长的尾痕，一道道细线一样划过天幕，眨眼间就不见了。面对难得一见的此情此景，千空本打算说出几句调侃的话，却看到身边高大的黑发男人煞有介事地瞌上双眼合十双掌，神情虔诚地许愿。

待到司睁开眼睛，千空有些哑然地用手肘拐了他一下问道：“无所不能的灵长类最强様还有需要靠许愿才能达成的事情吗？”

“不。”司笑意盈盈地说，“我只是希望千空能得到幸福。”

千空愣了一下，忽然伸手扯住了他的脸，向前一扑几乎整个人钻到他怀里去，瞪着眼睛凶巴巴地命令道：“给我收回去！”

司一愣，下意识把他的腰揽住了，“为什么？”

“这种没出息的愿望······给我自己脚踏实地地去做！笨蛋！”微弱的星芒下少年的脸和他的眼睛一样红，司愣了很久才缓缓地把那微微颤抖的身体拢入怀中，嘴唇贴着他光裸的脖颈，轻轻翕动：“我知道了，那可以换一个吗？”

千空搂了他的脖子，司听到他嘟囔的「再给你一次机会」。就那么维持着相拥的姿势分享着彼此的体温，司看着已然一片平静的夜空，轻声说道：“希望和你一直在一起。”

FIN


End file.
